The manufacture of unitary gaskets of large size can be expensive, particularly when such gaskets are of a molded elastomeric material and a large mold and press is required to make such. As one approach to avoiding this disadvantage, gaskets have been made in sections which may be joined together to provide a variety of sizes and outline shapes. Sectional gasket assemblies of this general type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,986,465, 3,231,289, 3,175,832, 3,738,670, and 4,293,135.
In prior art sectional gaskets, interlocking joints between the sections have been provided, but such joints have frequently required an endwise abutting relationship of the resilient portions to provide sealing, thereby to prevent leakage between the sections. Such endwise abutment may have no play therebetween, for otherwise the joint will leak. Other approaches have been to provide a sealing lip along the inner and outer edges of each section rather than along the center, thereby to provide an inner lip and an outer lip on each face of the gasket to seal independently each of the other. Such a construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,670.
Further, prior art sectional gasket assemblies have required the manufacture of at least two different size and shape pieces for assembly into a gasket of desired size and shape.